My SisterInLaw
by AdeeLo
Summary: Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title: - My sister-in-law. **

**Pen name(s):- Adee Lordez**

**Central Characters: - Rosalie, Bella and Emmet **

**Disclaimer: - The characters aren't mine I have just made them do some very naughty things. ;) They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416**

I stroked her golden blonde hair softly and watched her sleeping peacefully with her head pressed to my bare chest. It was so wrong but it always felt so good. I wouldn't say I was a lesbian or straight I just believed you could fall in love with anybody no matter what gender they were but what I didn't expect was to fall in love with my best friend and my brother's wife.

The whole situation that Me and Rosalie have gotten ourselves into started at a very unlikely time and place.

We have known each other since we where babies, our mums got pregnant together and where best friends so through that situation we were bound to be best friends to. We shared allot of things together and told each other everything. We always looked out for one another. I guess our relationship has always been far more intimate than most girls have with their best friends. She would push hair out of my eyes and stroke my cheek to comfort me; we always held hands wherever we went. We even went as far as to share our first kiss together.

.................

Rose and I were sitting on my bed next to each other, while watching the kissing scene unfold on my small television. It was a few days after Rosalie's 13th birthday so we were having our own sleepover with just us two to celebrate.

I saw rose turn to face me out of the corner of my eye "Bella?"

I turned to look at her "yes"

"I was just wondering...." she looked slightly nervous

"Yeah?"

"Well are you nervous about your first kiss because I was thinking what if a boy went to kiss you and you did it wrong or something you known and then they will never like you again." She got out in a rush.

"erm I don't know. I guess I am but why don't you do what they say in like magazines and practice on your hand?"

She looked at me "Bella a hand is nothing like a mouth, it's completely different. I just want someone to practice on you know, before I go and kiss Emmet" she replied with a light blush.

Urgh Emmet, Rose has had a crush on my older brother Emmet for a couple of years now but the problem was that Emmet was two years older than us and refused to be seen with his little sister and friends. He was completely clueless to Rose's crush plus he was my brother how could she have a crush on him? He was just gross.

"Gross Rose that's my brother, plus he's with Kate so I wouldn't waste your time on him."

Her face fell a little at the mention of Kate and I instantly felt bad "I know I just want to know what it feels like it always looks good on TV and I see enough of Kate and Emmet doing it so I just want to see what it's all about" I put my arm around her should and pulled her to me, she leant her head on my shoulder with a sigh.

I leant down and kissed her forehead "I know Blondie, but don't worry you're a stunner and any guy would be lucky to have you." I smiled down at her "you my lovely are going to have boys begging for your kisses"

She looked up at me at smiled so wide that the small dimple on her right cheek showed. "Thank you bambi" she giggled and kissed my cheek. I ran my fingers through her "beach style" hair well that's what Rose called it anyway.

Bambi is what Rose has been calling since I was little, when we watched bambi for the first time rose declared that I had eyes just like bambi's and now the name has stuck and well I call her Blondie for obvious reasons.

"You know I love you bel?" she asked like a question

I chuckled and flicked her forehead "of course I do silly you tell me all the time." I kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, just so you known" I said smiling into her hair.

She looked up into my eyes with her green/brown eyes and smiled lightly "you will always be my best friend nothing will ever come between us" she swept some of my hair behind my ear and then stoked my cheek softly "you know the saying bel, girls rule and boys drool" she giggled and so did I.

She lent forward slowly so her nose was lightly pressed to mine "Bel I want to kiss you, your my best friend and you won't be mean if I do something wrong. I feel so comfortable with you so it makes sense for us to try on each other right?" she whispered

I swallowed quite audibly and Rosie giggled. "Yeah that makes perfect sense" I leant forward slowly but our noses bumped and squished. We both giggled nervously.

"I think we should turn our heads at an angle that's what they do in movies" Rosie said quietly.

"Yeah ok" we both turned our heads but in the same direction and laughed quietly again.

Rosie smiled lightly "ok both go left"

We both turn our heads left and both hesitantly moved our lips closer together. Our eyes were still on each other when our lips brushed lightly against one another's. I moved away slightly

"That was nice" I said quietly and smiled nervously

"Yeah" she whispered "I think we should try again though that wasn't proper kissing" she giggled "you moved away to fast silly" Rosie lightly laughed.

I leaned in again and pressed my lips more firmly against hers and moved mine softly against her soft but slightly sticky lip-gloss covered lips. Rosie closed her eyes and I copied her. I feel her hand entangled into my hair while I move mine to her hip. Her lips slowly start to part and I feel her lips slowly wrapping around my lower lip. We are both starting to breath heavier now and her chest is pressed against mine. I feel her tongue slowly run over my lower lip and I grip more firmly on her hip pulling her towards me, while my other hand is resting on the side of her neck. I feel Rosie's right hand skim down my back and grip onto my white pyjama vest.

We both open out mouths out the same time and our moist tongues pressed together slowly and cautiously. My chest is rising and falling quicker now while my tongue continues to press against hers. Both her hands now skim up my back and pull me towards her so my legs are on either side of hers and continue to stroke my tongue more firmly against hers. I put both my hands on either side of her face and pull her towards me more. Out tongues still intertwine together but our chest our rising and failing much hard now. We both pull away panting and look at each other.

Rose stares at me for a little while but then leans forward and presses her lips to mine softly and pulls away giggling "I definitely get why people do that now" she said while pulling me toward her more. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her shoulder while she moves her arms to wrap tightly around my back. I press my forehead to hers and look into her eyes

She smiles at me "bambi we are definitely doing that again"

I giggled and press my lips to hers again "yeah we are, I like kissing it feels nice" I say against her plump lips, she smiles against mine and hums lightly "me too but we need to move positions because my legs are going numb you big lump" I know she's only joking because she winks at the end.

I laugh at her "fine let's lie down"

We both lie down facing each other and wrap our arms and legs around the other. My nose is pressed against her.

"I love you Blondie"

"I love you too bambi" she leans forward and presses her lips to mine again and we spend most of the night practising kissing.

..............

That was the slow but sure start that got m to where I am now with my gorgeous Blondie pressed against my naked side and her full breasts pressed into me softly. I lean down and kiss her forehead and continue to stroke her hair while she snuggles further into my neck and tightens her legs around mine. I can feel her wet centre pressed against my thigh, she still turned on even though I've just given her lots of orgasms just a little over an hour ago.

As we grew up we were always so comfortable with each other and our bodies around each other. When we both started developing boobs we felt each others to compare and sees who's where bigger; Rosalie won that and still does. We bought our first bras together, our first tampons and our first vibraters together. We shared changing rooms when we went shopping and put sun lotion on each other when sun bathing. We still continued to "practice" kissing on each other regularly up until the age of sixteen when Rose got her first boyfriend and even while she was dating him we sometimes continued to "practice". We also gave each other our first orgasms at sixteen when our practicing got a little bit to heated.

* * *

I broke away from Rosie panting hard. She started kissing down my neck while her hand continued to rub my back under my shirt.

"ugh rose" I moaned

She sucked on the skin on my neck. "Baby I'm so horny right now" she panted into my neck.

"I know me too" I pulled back and looked at her lying on her side on my twin bed. "What about Luke don't you want to do something with him first?"

She leant forward and kissed me "god bel, I want it to be you. I want to touch you" she said while looking into my eyes.

I moaned "I want to touch you to baby" I sat up and pulled her with me.

She leant forward and kissed me "what about your parents?" she started kissing and sucking lightly on my neck again

I groaned "Their out till really late, ugh right there baby, but I wouldn't care if they were here" I wrapped my hand in her hair and pressed her face against my neck more while she continued to suck and bite.

"Good I can't wait to touch you" she pulled back and started to lift my shirt upwards. I raised my arms up and she threw the shirt across the room. I grabbed her white t-shirt and did the same. I was left in my modest white t-shirt bra while Rosie's double D's where in a pink and black polka dot bra with pink lace trim. She leant forward and kissed my hard nipple through the bra and started running her tongue over the material while reaching round my back and unclasping the bra. She quickly chucked it behind and looked and my modest size B breasts.

"Hmmm you perfect bambi" she said sensing my nervousness and leans forward and sucked my hard nipple into her mouth. She moaned around my nipple while I grabbed her hair and pushed her further into my breast. She then pulled away and unclasped her bra. I watched as her breast spill and show her light pink nipples. Rosie lent forward and kissed me while bringing my hands up to her large breasts. I started to massage them and she moaned into my mouth. The feel of her heavy breasts in my hands was amazing. I start run my thumb across her little nipples while her tongue caresses mine.

Rosie breaks away from the kiss. "Jeans of now Bella swan" she commands with a sexy grin and pushes me onto the bed with my head up on the pillows. She leans forward and pulls my jeans down my legs. I'm now left in my blue stripped girl boxers. Rose leans forward and places a kiss on the wet area of my panties which makes me moan loudly. So she does it again and then slowly she runs her tongue up from the bottom of my wet patch to the top of my panties.

"Rosie that feels so good" I moan

She grins again and slowly pulls my panties down my legs and throws them behind her. She spreads my legs as far as they can go as she moans.

"God you're so wet bel and its making me so much wetter" she moves back slightly and pulls her jeans and panties down together so I can now see her triangle of light blonde hair on her pussy. She leans forward and places kisses on the brown hair on my flesh. Rose then runs her tongue up through my folds and moans.

"You taste so good" she licks her lips and then put her lips on to my clit and starts sucking lightly.

"Oh god Rosie, I want to taste you too please." I moaned desperately

She moves back and I whimper. She chuckles softly and strokes my hair "shhh baby, I'm just gonna turn around so we can taste each other. She moves and puts her legs either side of my head so her pussy is hovering over my mouth while mine is under hers. I couldn't wait any longer so I pull her hips town and run my tongue through her lower lips, lapping at her wetness. I then moan into her when I feel her tongue run up down my slit and loose concentrations for a moment while she sticks her tongue into me again and again.

"Oh god rose!" I pant desperately for release.

I stretch up and stick my tongue into her as far and it can go. Rose moans into me and the vibrations are amazing. She moves her pussy down so it's not on my mouth anymore, I'm about to protest but then she sucks on my sensitive clit hard this pushes me over the edge and I scream as my cum flows out and rose is licking up and down my slit. She continues to run her tongue up and down through my folds sending amazing aftershocks through my body. She then turns around and straddles my stomach.

"Hmmmm did you like that baby?" she says with a naughty grin

I'm still panting "oh god yes. Baby that was so good." I can feel her wetness on my stomach.

She smiles and leans down kissing me.

"Baby move your pussy over my mouth you deserve so fun after that" she moans after hearing me say pussy.

"God that was so sexy bel" she moves up and her core hovers over my lips.

I reach up and kiss her clit. She moans and throws her head back while gripping my hair. I run my tongue up and down her wet slit tasting her. Her grip on my hair tightens and she pushes me deeper into her pink pussy.

"Oh god bel, suck on my clit I love when you do that baby" I wrap my lips around her sensitive nub and suck hard.

"Yes, yes, yes!" her hips are rocking back and forth into my face while her head it thrown back and her eyes closed. I don't think I've ever seen something quite so beautiful.

"hmmm baby I love your tongue" I shove my tongue as deep into her pussy and I can get it and I finally hear Rosie screaming while frantically rocking her hips into my face and tongue.

She moves to my side and collapses on to the bed. We both lie in silence for a few minutes.

"Bel that was the most amazing feeling ever" she says as she rests her head on breast and places her hand on my stomach.

"Mmmm that was amazing." I say as I close my eyes and kiss her forehead. She snuggles closer into me. "But god Rosie you are so loud" I laugh

She giggles "I can't help it your amazing my beautiful Bella and you have a very talented tongue"

.................

We again continued this way for awhile. Sometimes we would just kiss and sometimes it would lead to more. We never did anything when mine or Rosie's parents where around as she has a hard time being quiet. But occasionally when we did have the house to ourselves we liked to experiment and try new things. Our "relationship" continued through Rosalie dating Luke and me dating mike without either boys knowing.

High school went quickly and then it was our last prom in which we both in a very clichéd way lost our virginities to our boyfriends. We then both went to the different universities not too far from each other though but this is when our more than friends relationship came to a stop a Rosie got involved with Emmet as he went to the same uni as her.

While Rosalie was off with Emmet I got to meet one of my closest friends at university; Alice. We had what was definitely a normal best friend's relationship unlike the one I shared with Rosie. She was madly in love with a great guy called jasper who I quickly befriended.

The next few years went by and guys came and went, while Alice and Jasper where going strong and so were Rosalie and Emmet. I had no hard feelings, I was ecstatic when they got together. They were madly in love and everyone knew it. Rose and I went back to being best friends and there was certainly no "practicing".

Until one day when rose and I went shopping. We where now both out of university; both of us were twenty four and where working girls. Rose had her job working at Elle magazine and I had my job working as personal shopper in blooming dales. Rose and Emmet where approaching their fiver year anniversary and she was getting some underwear to show him.

............

"Okay you're the stylist here help me" rose said while looking at the various lacy garments.

I laughed" I'm not a stylist yet, soon maybe but not yet." I smiled at her.

"Well this can be practice my darling bambi" she grinned

I looked through the wide range of underwear and picked a few up. "Well not light pink that's a definite no. Not purple either or white. I'm thinking a blue or black maybe red. Those colours always look good on you." I looked through the bras some more "how sexy do you want them or are you not bothered?" I asked turning to rose.

"No I don't mind any type really" she said smiling.

"Urgh what is with all the baby pink" I grumbled, rose just laughed and continued looking. "Oooh this is nice" I turn and show Rose the blue demi bra and thong.

"Yeah I like those keep them"

We both continue to look through the bras rose found a really sexy bra and hip huggers with a matching garter belt. It had black lace detailing while the rest was skin coloured. I then found her black lace set. Rose also talked me into trying on a hot pink lace bra and panties

We both put our stuff in the changing room we were sharing. Rose took her top and bra off while I tried not to look to look at her exposed breasts. She turned to me, still topless.

"Bel can I get my first set on and then you tell me if you like them?" she asked

"Yeah of course Blondie" I went and sat down on the white bench that ran along the side of the dressing room. I watched as she pulled her jeans and panties down her hips slowly and then she was standing nude before me. It had been a few years since I had seen her completely naked and her body hadn't changed one bit. She put on the blue underwear and turned to me.

"Yes or no" she asked

"hmmm put your heels on with them" she went and put her cream platform shoes on. I looked her over "it looks good but it's not wow"

She took them off again and changed into the pair with the garters.

"oooh I like this one bel. Its sexy." She looked herself over in the mirror "hey babe could you loosen the straps at the back"

I walked over and loosened them and leaned my chin on her shoulder. "Is that ok? " I said while looking at her in the mirror

"Yeah" she said a bit breathlessly as I ran my hands along her smooth stomach.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, she was dating my brother for god's sake but I couldn't help myself as I brought my hands up slowly and cupped her breast through the bra.

"They definitely feel good in the bra" I started to slowly massage her breast as she moaned and closed her eyes.

"Ugh Bel we can't do this" she said as if trying to convince herself.

I leant forward and kissed her shoulder "I know baby. I'm sorry." We both moved away from each other.

"Bambi why don't you change into yours and I will change into my last set"

I took of my top and then my bra. I could see out of the corner of my eye rose looking over while I changed. We both had finally got our underwear on. We stood side by side looking into the mirror.

"Rose definitely those ones, it's not over the top but still really sexy" I said while looking her over in the mirror.

"Bel you have to get that set, it makes your boobs look amazing" rose said while starring at my chest in the mirror.

I laughed "take a picture Blondie it will last longer" I said turning to her

"hmmm I wish I could bel, you look really hot. Sexy and sweet at the same time." She grinned at me.

"Why don't you I'm not stopping you" I said raising my eyebrow and smirking slightly.

Rose turned to her bad and got her mobile out. I put my hands on my hips and smiled as she took the picture.

She groaned "got your so fucking hot bel"

"So are you baby, I want a picture too but loose the bra" I grinned naughtily

"Bella swan you bad girl" she joked and reached behind and unclipped her bra.

I moaned at the sight of her breasts, it had been far too long without seeing them. I took a picture of rose posing with her breast thrust out slightly. "Fuck so hot" I murmured.

"I need to get out of these panties Rose your making me so wet right now and I can't buy them with a wet stain"

She groaned"god don't say things like that, you're making me so horny and you know we can't I'm with Emmet and he's your brother"

"I know, I know. But why can't we just get it out of our system ok he doesn't have to know?"

Rose looked at me for a second before grabbing my face and kissing me hard. Our tongues intertwined while she reached behind and unclasped my bra. Her hands reached out a massaged my breasts while her tongue massaged my own.

I groaned a pulled away and hurriedly got rid of my panties while she got rid of hers. We could both tells this wasn't going to be slow and sweet it was going to be hard and fast as my pussy was throbbing almost painfully.

I shoved my fingers deep into her soaking wet pussy and moaned when she did the same to me.

"ahhh fuck Bel, it's been to fucking looking without your... ugh... your amazing fingers" she moaned loudly.

I pressed my lips to hers to stop her from making too much noise. We where both fucking each other hard and fast with our fingers. Rose curved the tips of her fingers making me moan into her mouth. My fingers were buried into her dripping pussy and hers in mine. We both released together and moaned into each other's mouths.

I slowly ran my hand up and down her pussy stroking softy. I kissed her hard on the mouth as we both continued to stroke each other lovingly

"Bel that was amazing" Rose smiled at me and pulled her fingers up to her mouth and sucked my juices of them.

I moaned at the sight and then licked my own fingers clean. "God I love how you taste baby"

Rose giggled slightly and knelt down kissing my clit "hmmm I love your taste too" she grinned up at me and kissed my clit again.

I moaned as she licked up the rest of my cum "baby your turning me on again and we have to go soon"

She hummed into my pussy and continued licking my folds gently with her warm tongue. I came quickly as I was still sensitive. She kissed my clit one last time before standing up.

"Okay I'm getting the black set, are you getting your underwear?" I she said as she turned around at started putting her clothing back on.

"Rosie did you not want me to return the favour" I asked

"No we've been in here far too long anyway and I've got to get home soon" she smiled over at me.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed what I was buying but just before Rosie was about to go out I grabbed her quickly "rose I don't think I can stop being with you now" I said in a quiet voice.

She put her arms around me and kissed me softly "good because I can stop being with you too" she grinned against my lips and kissed me quickly.

I smiled and kissed her "so how's this going to work baby?"

She kissed me deeply pushing her tongue into my mouth. "Hmmm how did we go so long without doing this? I can't stop kissing you" she lent in a kissed me again; our tongues pushed and stroked each other's gently. She pulled back "I think we continue this but keep it private, I love Emmet and I don't want to hurt him but I can't stay away from you either."

I pecked her quickly "I can't stay away." I kissed her again.

We both pulled away and bought our items. Rose started up the car and put her sunglasses on before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Bel, you know how you didn't return the favour earlier" I nodded "well you can now" she said grinning naughtily and unbuttoning her jeans

I grinned and reached my hand over putting it into her jeans and begun returning the favour.

...............

We both fell easily into a sexual relationship again. We explored many different things and spent most of our time experimenting in my apartment when Emmet was away on business or was hanging out with his friends. I also found out rose likes to be a bit risky and love's the thrill of possibly being caught; not by Em but by strangers. She went down on my in the cinema while watching a film one time, we fingered each other on Ferris wheel, she even went as far as to touch me under the table at a family meal. She was a kinky girl and I loved it.

One year after the shopping incident, Emmet proposed to Rose. Although we knew we should stop we couldn't. We continued our affair through the planning of the wedding which I was the maid of honour and many of our evenings for planning ended with us both sweaty and naked but we couldn't help ourselves, just looking at rose and I get wet. She gives me the libido of a teenage boy.

We couldn't help touching each other at the wedding reception. Rose kept playing with me all night by putting her gently into my soaking wet pussy and then pulling her fingers out quickly. I was dripping down my thighs after an hour as Rosalie wouldn't let me wear panties.

Just before she left for her honeymoon she pulled me into her private room that they gave her for changing and make-up retouching. She pulled me roughly to her and we both went down on each other. She then left for her three weeks long honeymoon in Italy but she managed to send me all kinds if naughty naked pictures of herself. Those three weeks with Rosalie being away where the hardest of my life, I missed her and all her pictures where making me want her so much. Especially the one of her with her leads spread wide open and her touching her dripping core, although I did send her plenty back.

After the three weeks where up we continued our affair and my brother was completely clueless as to what his wife and little sister where doing behind his back. As Em worked so much I got plenty of time with rose so I didn't look for a man I was happy with my Blondie. My family just thought I was living the single life and trying to get ahead in my career but they were so wrong. If my family knew what me and rose have been up to they would be disgusted with me for having an affair with my sister in law.

Another two years went by and me and rose where going strong, as where her and Emmet. After awhile the guilt I felt just became a natural part of me, maybe that's sound awful but I was never giving Rosalie up.

A few months ago we had both received great new that Emmet was going on a business trip for a month and I was spending that month with my gorgeous blonde.

.........

We only had one week left until Emmet gets back I guess its true what they say, times fly's by when you're having fun........... Or in our case fucking. I did feel slightly bad as Emmet would coming back to his house without knowing that I had gone down on his wife at the his dining table, I had eaten whipped cream of her on his kitchen countertop, she had fucked me with a vibrater bent over his couch, I had used a double headed vibrater on us on his recliner, we 69 in the back of his car, she had finger fucked me on the stairs, I had fingered her in the pool, fucked each other in the bath and shower more times than I can count, tied her to his bed and poured chocolate sauce on her body, fucked her with a strap on in almost every surface in his house.

I did truly feel bad, I loved my brother and rose loved him too but the way I make her feel and the way she makes me feel was too good to give up.

"Bella!" I heard rose shouting from the bedroom so I head up stairs and open the door as soon as I did I moaned. Rose was lying on the bed completely naked, legs spread apart so I could see her beautiful pink pussy.

She grinned "hey baby".

"God rose you look so fucking hot." I closed the door behind me and pulled my robe of myself so I was naked too. I walked over to her and licked up her slit before blowing lightly into her.

"Rosie baby turn around on your knees" she got into position and ran my finer through her wet swollen folds making her gasp.

"Hmmm good girl, now stay still" I walked over to the draw where I left the strap on.

I knelt behind her and put the strap on beside me. "Baby I want you to touch yourself for me" she did as I asked and moaned as her fingers entered herself.

"Take those fingers out baby and rub your clit" she did as I asked.

She moaned and shuddered "ugh bel! Fuck me baby please"

I attached the strap on and plunged into her wetness she moaned loudly. I sunk into her until my hip met her ass.

"Harder baby!" she moaned

I rammed into her again and again. I angled it to hit her G-spot and she screamed. I pulled out and her cum squirted and splattered against the bed sheets. I pulled back and stuck my fingers into myself. I looked up saw rose watching me while diving her fingers into her pussy repeatedly. I fucked myself harder adding a fourth finger and started cumming while thrashing my hips hard until my cum squirted out.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh god yes!" I watched as Rose started to cum and crawled towards her putting my mouth on her pussy as she squirted cum. I liked her pussy a few times letting her come down from the high. She stroked my hair while I continued to lick her swollen pussy.

"Mmmmhmmm baby that was amazing" she smiled down at me.

"You definitely deserve another orgasm for that" she grinned cheekily at me and grabbed the strap-on off me and put it on herself. I watched as she sat up against the head board and spread her legs wide showing me her swollen and wet pussy.

"Come here baby" she purred I crawled up the bed and positioned myself above the toy and sunk down onto it. I moaned. Rosalie reached into the best side draw and picked out a small purple vibrator and reached behind me and sunk it into her pussy while I continued to ride her. I used her shoulder for leverage while she gripped my back pulled me to her closer. We both moaned together while I continued ride the cock. I was riding her wildly now and screamed as I started to cum while she continued to torture herself with the feelings from the vibrating cock. I reached behind myself and grabbed the vibrator and moved it in and out of her.

"Oh god! Yes.....right there ugh..god..baby there!" she screamed

She came hard and we both collapsed next to each other on the bed after she had removed the toys. We both rolled to our sides and entangled our arms and legs together. She leant forward and kissed me gently, slowly slipping her tongue in to massage mine. She pushed me onto my back and kissed me slowly again. I had her knee pushed into my pussy and started grinding my hips into her. Rose bucked against me two and then we bucked against each other. Grinding and pushing until our pussy's touched. The feeling was amazing and we both moaned when I clits rubbed together. We started grinding frantically against one another. She jumped of me and I whimpered in protest.

"Shhh baby trust me this will feel even better" she grabbed a few pillows and positioned them under my bum so my pussy was angled better. She spread my legs as wide as they could go, so that my thighs lay almost flat to the pillows and then she straddled me on my stomach. Rosalie scooted back and opened up her fold and spread them wide with her fingers. If I though it felt amazing before there was no way to describe the feeling of every inch of our cores almost touching. She sat up and place her hands on shoulder while we grinded our clits together, we were both dripping wet as we pressed fiercely into one another. We were both screaming in pleasure, rose was screaming and rocking harder and harder into me. She bucked against me hard one more time and our clits grinded harder together; we both reached our orgasm together.

"Yes baby...eh fuck....fuck....yes!" Rose screamed while arching her back.

I moaned "Oh god...wow...yes" we rubbed our pussy's harder and faster together.

We both screamed and released together, Rose collapsed forward onto me we were both panting fast. I looked down into her eyes.

"Wow" she whispered and leant forward and kissed me.

"That was amazing Rose" I said quietly looking into her gorgeous eyes.

She kissed me again "the best orgasm I have ever had" she said against my lips.

"Me too baby" she moved the pillows back and snuggled into my side. I felt her kiss my neck and smile.

"I love you bambi" she whispered into my skin, while her hand slipped up to my breast and cupped it softly

I kissed her hair and stroked my hands up and down her sides "I love you Blondie"

I woke up to fingers running through my wet folds and kisses on my neck.

I smiled "hmmmm morning baby"

"Mmm morning to you too baby" she whispered into my skin.

I slowly pushed her onto her back and dove under the covers

She giggled "baby I wanted to please you"

I shut her up by licking up pussy and she moaned loudly and gripped my hair. I sucked her clit into my mouth as her thighs gripped around my head and hr hands pushed me into her wetness further.

Suddenly we heard footsteps in the hall. We both bolted up right.

Rosalie turned her panicked face to me "shit what do we do" she said in a rushed whisper.

I looked around the room quickly I couldn't hid in the closet it was too small, there was no room under the bed and they didn't have an on suite.

"Shit, shit, shit" I whispered in a panic.

The door handle moved, so I dived under the covers quickly and Rose laid down trying to cover me. I heard the door burst open.

"Hey baby I'm home early" Emmet's loud voice boomed out.

Rose fidgeted nervously "Heeeeeey ba....." Rose's voice trailed of which only meant one thing Emmet had spotted the lump that was me under the covers.

"Rose. What the hell are you fucking cheating on me?!" his footsteps boomed across the floor and suddenly the covers where torn from my head I looked up into Emmet's furious eyes which turned to shock then rage again.

"What the fuck!" he screamed "you're cheating on me with my fucking sister!"


End file.
